hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Figures of Speech
Simile A simile is a figure of speech that compares two unrelated things or ideas using "like" or "as" to accentuate a certain feature of an object by comparing it to a dissimilar object that is a typical example of that particular trait. For example: as big as a bus, as clear as a bell, as dry as a bone, etc. Metaphor A metaphor compares two different or unrelated things to reveal certain new qualities in the subject, which you might have ignored or overlooked otherwise. For example: The streets of Chennai are a furnace. Personification Personification is all about adding a human trait to an inanimate object or an abstraction. For example: The picture in that magazine shouted for attention. Hyperbole A far-fetched, over exaggerated description or sentence is called as hyperbole and is commonly used in jokes and making backhanded compliments. For example: When she smiles, her cheeks fall off. Alliteration Alliteration is the duplication of a specific consonant sound at the start of each word and in quick succession. Although alliterations are all about consonant sounds, exceptions can be made, when vowels sounds are also repeated. This figure of speech is commonly seen in poems. For example: "Guinness is good for you" - Tagline for Guinness Repetition Repetition is when words are repeated for poetic effect . Eg. She sang and sang , until the sun set . Tautology When words having similar manings are used together 1 e.g. He. was worried and anxious . Antithesis When words having opposite meanings are used together . e.g. They worked day and night together Onomatopoeia This figure of speech is used to replicate sounds created by objects, actions, animals and people. For example: Cock-a-doodle-do, quack, moo,meow, etc. Pun A pun is a figure of speech that plays with words to give away obscured meanings. For example: Alcohol is bad for the liver . (Here liver has 2 meanings - the organ and the person .) Euphemism Euphemism is a figure of speech where an offensive word or expression is replaced with a polite word. For example: David: Do you have a few minutes? Ryan: No, I'm BUSY. David: Ok, listen... Ryan: No, you listen, when I said 'BUSY', I meant leave me the hell alone. Transferred Epithet Transferred Epithet means an adjective is passed on to another word but is meant for something else . e.g. The court had a deserted look . (Here the adjective of 'desrted' is for the 'court' but has been used with 'look') Apostrophe An apostrophe is used when a person who is absent or nonexistent is spoken to. For example: "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky." Climax In a climax, the words are placed in an ascending order, depending on their significance. These words generally revolve around a central theme and are arranged in an increasing order to create a strong impression on the mind of the reader. For example: "There are three things that will endure: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." - 1 Corinthians 13:13 Anticlimax An anticlimax as a figure speech refers to the building up a climax that results in something that cannot really be described as a climax. For example: On discovering that his friend was murdered, with vengeance on his mind Ravi rushed back to his college, only to find his friend sipping on coffee in the college canteen. Oxymoron Oxymoron involves the usage of contradictory terms to describe an object, situation or incident. For example: open secret, tragic comedy, exact estimate, original copies, etc. Synecdoche This is figure of speech where a part of a particular object is employed to throw light on the whole thing. For example: Describing a whole vehicle as just "wheels". Paradox Paradox is a statement that sounds weird to our common sense . But it's meaning is deep . e.g. The child gives birth to a Mother Category:English